In recent years, a contactless power supply that supplies power to an electrical appliance with high efficiency has become practical. Patent document 1 describes an example of a contactless power supplying device including a primary coil embedded in a flat surface of a table. An electrical appliance incorporating a secondary coil is arranged above the primary coil so that the contactless power supplying device supplies power to the electrical appliance.